


License to Camille

by Venstar



Series: 2020 007 Fest Works [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Other, Wishful Thinking, collab prompt fill, fest works, i love camille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: for Shadow-in-the-light's collab prompt fill. Literally anything with Camille becoming the best of friends with Q and/or Eve. I love her she deserves the world. She could be a double-oh or just passing on through but definitely want her getting along with and claiming her rightful place within the Bond Squad.WITH ANON PROMPT FROM 2017 Camille becomes 009
Relationships: moneypenny & camille montes
Series: 2020 007 Fest Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	License to Camille

It all began in Italy with Mr. White and a very clever bit of escaping that led to a clue from the double-agent all the way to Haiti and straight into Camille’s VW Bug.

It was that fateful meet-cute that now led to this moment. This HORRIFYING moment for 007.

“Camille?” Bond asked as he stepped off the lift and into Q branch. She was standing in a huddle with Q and Moneypenny and had the nerve to smile at him.

“James,” Camile said walking up to him with her boyish gait. She bussed his cheek, ruffled his hair, and patted him on the bum. “So good to see you.”

Bond took a step back and smoothed his hair down. “What are you doing here?” She was far from home and wearing an MI6 tracksuit with a set of ear protectors dangling around her neck. There were a few open cases of PPK’s behind Q and Moneypenny. Bond nearly drooled at the sight. In fact, he took one unconscious step forward as if drawn to the handguns like a moth to the flame.

“Camille came to visit and then I persuaded her to stay,” Moneypenny said, wiggling her eyebrows at Bond. “It’s nice to make new lady friends who are just as lethal as you are. Especially when shooting you is something you both have in common.”

“Wot?” Bond asked, distracted from his handgun flame. 

Camille tried to explain. “There was a joint task force with Bolivian Intelligence and since I already had some history...successful history, like not sleeping with you-”

Q snorted and Moneypenny hid her smile behind her fingers.

“I don’t sleep with EVERYBODY I work with,” Bond protested, glaring at the trio before him. “I believe the evidence of that stands right before me?” He passed around a pointed look before he was jolted nearly out of his body by R’s hard slap on his shoulder blade. “Ow.”

“You haven’t slept with these three yet? My God. Bond are you feeling okay? Maybe the problem is that you should be trying to slip it to them, rather than slipping in your old age.”

“Thank you, R for that lovely summation of the problem.”

“Cheers, mate. Let me know if I can arrange something for you.” She leaned a bony arm on his shoulder in faux comradeship. “I know a place that’s a bit you know...not on the old boys club radar. Leather, chains, sex toys galore, you know it?”

“I don’t believe I do.”

“Is it not your sort of thing? Shame really. I was gonna take Camile and Eve later.”

Bond had nothing to say at that. He just blinked down at her with large cow eyes.

“Q was gonna come, but we’re really not his cup of tea bags, savvy?” She made a finger pistol at him. “You could come along if you want, then maybe Q will go because you’re definitely his cup of-”

“THAT WILL BE ALL, R!” Q shouted into the midst of her monologue, his face red.

R shrugged. “If you say so.” She slapped Bond on the chest and thrust the folder she had been holding in her other hand at Camille. “Here is your new license to kill, 009.”

Bond’s mouth dropped open. “WHAT!”


End file.
